


Not so Double Date

by Akaisha_Loire



Series: (My) Immortal: Web Series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (My) Immortal: web series, Double Date, F/F, M/M, figuring out feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enoby asks Hermione on a double date, only to find out it might have been better to go it alone. A (My) Immortal: Web series fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Double Date

Title: Not So Double Date  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Enoby/Hermione, Draco/Harry  
Warnings: Minor talks of sex and implied sexual intercourse  
Summary: Enoby asks Hermione on a double date, only to find out it might have been better to go it alone.  
Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Harry Potter, My Immortal or (My) Immortal: Web series.  
As requested by an anonymous user on tumblr.

Not so Double Date

Enoby had thought she had a brilliant plan. She could ask Hermione out without asking her out and see if she had feelings for her or if it was just a onetime thing. They would just casually hang out with Vampire, Draco and Diablo, like they always did, but this time it would be more a date; Hermione just didn’t know that bit yet.

Unfortunately, Diablo couldn’t go to The Three Broomsticks because of a detention which left herself, Hermione and Draco and Vampire. Two of which couldn’t stop kissing and cuddling each other. Vampire would say something and peck Draco’s lip and Draco would laugh and kiss him back. She never remembered either boy to be this cuddly or kissy with her. “They’ve been like this since the whole Draco being brainwashed but not brainwashed situation,” Hermione told her. “They haven’t been this cuddle-y since summer.”

“Neither of them were like this with me,” she frowned. “Anyways, since they’re off in their own little dark world, how about we talk? We haven’t really talked since things ended.”

“We’ve talked,” Hermione corrected. “Just not much, but I get what you mean. It’s been a bit different since everything with Riddle went down.”

“I’m going to run to the restroom,” Vampire announced, getting up and walking off. Suspiciously, Draco followed right after him saying he too needed to use the restroom. Enoby gave a shrug, just deciding boys were weird.  
“So Hermione, read any good books? Vampire Academy? Vampire Diaries? Cirque du Freak? Anita Blake? Vampire Lestat? Twilight?”

“Well, I’ve read Dracula. I don’t actively seek out vampire fiction, though.”

“Hermione! Dracula is such a prep book, we have to get you to read real goth fiction. I’ll write a list of books, you read them and then maybe we can talk about a new name for you. I’m thinking maybe Bloody Mary Smith.”

“Enoby, my last name is Granger, remember?”

“Oh, I know,” she smiled, sipping her butterbeer. “But Bloody Mary Granger doesn’t sound near as gothic.”

“Just to make sure, when you say Bloody Mary do you mean Queen Mary of England or—“

“I don’t know who that is. I mean the game, of course, you say her name three times and she’ll kill your enemies,” she informed her date, looking around. “Does it normally take this long in the bathroom?”  
Hermione gave a shrug, looking up from a book she had brought. “I don’t know. Would you like to go check on them? This is meant to be a double date, right?”

“How did you know?!”

“I heard you asking Harry, honestly, Enoby, you could have just asked me. I would have said yes, I want to figure this out just as much as you do.”  
“I’m going to go find Draco and Vampire,” Enoby told her, getting up, not wanting to face the situation at hand right now. Leaning against the wall near the restrooms Enoby took a breath, trying to sort out her feelings. She liked Hermione, she knew that, but did she like her or LIKE her, it was such a big distinction. Admittedly, she had intended on asking Hermione out on a date, but now that it was just the two of them she seemed lost. Had does one date a girl? Is it like hanging out with a girl? But with more kissing? Hell, she wasn’t even exactly how two girls had sex, was it even possible.”

“N-nnh..”

Enoby jumped in surprise, the sound of a low groan reaching her ears. It sounded like Vampire, she could tell. Was he in pain? Carefully she leaned in, pressing her ear to the door, listening for sounds of a struggle. Maybe Vaginamort had come back and was attacking him in the bathroom.  
“D-draco, d-don’t stop—,”she heard whimpered through the wood of the door, before the sounds meeting her ears registered in her brain.

“Oh,” she muttered, stepping back only to bump into someone else.

“Are they--?” Hermione asked, motioning to the door. Enoby gave a nod.

“I think they are,” she answered. “Honestly, it’s totally goth having sex in public, but ditching us like that.”  
“Well, how about we just let them do what they do and we got to Honeydukes together and, I don’t know, talk or something? Just the two of us?”  
Enoby gave a small smile, kissing Hermione’s cheek. “That would be great, and I can get a blood pop.”

“Sure, you can get two blood pops if you’d like. I’ll even buy them for you.”

“Well, thanks Granger, that’s totally cool,” she smiled, following Hermione out. As they exited The Three Broomsticks and headed out into the streets, Enoby couldn’t stop but ask what was on her mind. “Hey, Hermione, how exactly do two girls have sex?”  
-end-


End file.
